Bet On Me
by wolfbane17
Summary: How did Gabriella know the song that she and Troy sang at the end of the movie?Was it because she saw and heard a certain someone's dark song? Troyella fluff. bonus scene addtion.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from HSM. Darn!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Troy! Hurry up!" Gabriella squealed as she ran to the top of a hill on the golf course.

"Hey! Are you calling me slow?"

"Prove me wrong wildcat!" Gabriella answers before Troy tackles her to the ground. Gabriella screams with delight as she falls, landing gently in Troy's arms.

"ok...ow!" Troy says after a while "I'm never tackling you again!"

Gebriella just laughs and gets more comfortable in Troy's muscular arms, resting her head on his chest. She can hear his heart beating and this excites her.

"You ever know there where so many?" Troy asks all of a sudden.

"So many what?"

"Stars." Troy answers back like it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean look at them. I don't ever remember seeing this many."

Gabriella sighs contently and looks up at the luminating specks in the night sky.

"They should name one for you, Gabi." Troy says, looking down at her lovingly.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my shining light in the dark." Troy answers sincerely. Gabriella is left open mouthed, her own heart now beating as fast as Troy's. And that's all the time the basketballist needs to plant a kiss on her lips. At first Gabriella is surprised, but then she deepens the kiss, putting all her love into showing Troy how much he means to her.

After they separate, Gabriella settles back down into Troy's loving embrace, looking at the stars that he seems to be mezmerized by.

"Are you okay?" She asks sometime later, noticing Troy's small wince as he settles himself more comfortably, trying not to move her.

"Yeah, just fine Gabi. Who knew the ground could be so hard!"

"I don't know wildcat. I really hadn't noticed before."

Silence follows their laughter and then Troy asks another sudden question.

"How come you came back?"

_Why did she come back? _

Gabriella tried to think of a way to put it into words.

"I don't know."

"I mean Gabriella, you knew the song. And when I came inside from talking with Sharpay, everyone was kind of waiting for me in the kitchen. Like somehow they knew I was going to come back. Did you tell them something?"

_Yeah, she did. She had gone through all the trouble of talking to Ryan and Kelsi and picking and learning a new song._

"You didn't think I was going to come back?"

"Well...I...It's just that you seemed so...so...so serious on the bridge, and...and the song you sang...it was just so..."

"So truthfull? heartfelt? passionate?"

"er...yeah...all of the above." Troy answered, smiling at her. And then his smile dissapeared as he realized just how close he had come to losing her.

"What about your song, Troy?"

Troy's face went white "What song?"

"The one I heard you singing on the golf course," Gabriella says, looking at him and then up to the sky again. "I...I had forgotten my cell phone, so...I came back to get it. And when I was leaving I saw you and...and I was going to talk to you, so I followed you and then...you just started singing."

"You were listening to me the whole time?"

"er...yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Gabi? All this time I've been trying to figure out how everything happened."

"It just did I guess. I mean, if I hadn't forgetten my cell phone, I would have never heard you sing and then...I might not have come back when I did..."

"And I would have had to sing with Sharpay." Troy finished for her. "How much of it did you hear?"

"From the first key to the last 'bet on it'." Gabriella replied, laughing a little.

"You have to admit though. It was a good song on the spot, I should thank my lucky stars that you were hearing me."

"Yeah you should. It helped me realize."

"Realize what?"

Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy down for another kiss.

"That I could bet on you Troy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was wondering at the end of the movie how Gabriella knew the song and how she got there so quickly in time to sing with Troy. So I wrote this. Please review!


End file.
